


Asking nicely will get always get you ahead

by oshunanat



Series: Dean is a Gift [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, implied cock cage, implied orgasm control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Dean begrudgingly starts accepting his cock belong to Castiel, but only because he wants to get laid.Sex. Just. Sex. (And Sam encouraging him to go get some sex).





	Asking nicely will get always get you ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder- this is set circa Season 4, so still pretty dickish Cas :)

After getting a lecture from Sam, and an even _longer_ lecture from Bobby, the pair had sat down to see what was what on sacrifices made to the Gods.

And yep.

He was fucked.

Or he would be fucked again, it was just a matter of time. But, you know. Semantics.

There hadn't been much in the books – probably because most of the time such sacrifices really did involve death- but what little they could find all pointed to the human becoming the plaything of the deity of the day. Supposedly, the humans all seemed to enjoy it, though Dean suspected they never really had a say in writing down the details.

"I just want to get laid, man!" Dean whined.

He'd tried to pick up a girl last night. She'd excused herself to go to the bathroom and had never returned.

It had been the third time in almost as many days.

Something had to be to be up, and he was willing to bet money that Cas was behind it.

"I don't know, man," Sam said. "I think you need to talk to Castiel."

"No!" Dean protested. "I am not giving my sex life over to him!"

"And when was the last time you got yourself off?"

Dean grumbled under his breath. Every time he'd been mysteriously rebuked he'd gone back to the motel and every time he'd only been able to bring himself to the edge, but not over it. Somehow, the angel had broken him.

"My point exactly." Sam sighed. "Look. I know this isn't ideal but maybe you can work some kind of deal with him."

"He's an angel, not a demon!" Damon said. Dealmaking left a bad taste in his mouth.

"But he's still fundamentally a good guy," Sam said. "Maybe if you make it clear to him that you…" he paused, as if he struggled forming the next words that came out of his mouth. "if you make it clear to him that you know your place, maybe he'll let you off the proverbial leash."

Dean made another face.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sam asked as Dean's cock twitched, as if demanding an answer too.

"No."

He hated how petulant he sounded.

Sam just gave him a Look.

"Fine," Dean grumbled. "I'll talk to the bastard."

"Excellent," Sam said as he picked up the keys to the Impala. "And I will find my own way to night."

With a wave and a look that seemed to be a mix of pity and "oh please let him finally get laid I can't take it anymore" Sam was out the motel room and Dean was left to himself.

*

Dean had spent the better part of an hour pacing. He hated this, hated the idea that his body had been taken from him. Hated that his sex life was no longer his own.

He didn't _regret_ it – Sammy was worth it and more – but he still hated.

"Fuck," he finally said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Castiel!" he called out. "May we talk?"

Ugh. It was so hard being polite, but that spanking had, if nothing else, ensured that Dean watched his mouth around the angel.

Mostly.

"Was that so hard?" Cas asked as he appeared in the room, as silent as he ever did.

Dean didn't respond. He really, really wanted to sass off to Cas, but he knew his dick was on the line.

"Oh, so you're having trouble keeping that hard," the angel said.

Damn it. He forgot about angelic telepathy.

"Maybe," Dean grumbled.

"Because you are mine," Castiel said. "When you behave, you get rewarded." Castiel closed the space between the two, ignoring any and all of Dean's rules about personal space, before grabbing the human's cock through his jeans and stroking it slowly. "And I understand you humans rather enjoy this kind of reward."

It seemed to Dean that he was instantly hard, a week of pent up frustrations suddenly released now that he was being touched by Cas.

Dean just whimpered.

"Would you like a taste of your reward?" the angel asked as he continued expertly palming him. "I take good care of what is mine."

 

"Yes," Dean squeaked out. He might go insane if he wasn't allowed to cum. He didn't know if that was a thing, but it sure felt like a thing in the here and now.

"Yes, what?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, please?" he ventured a guess.

"Good," Cas said, sounding pleased. "Strip and stand before me. I want to drink in what is mine."

Shaky hands moved to push off his flannel and peel the tight undershirt off of his body as Cas began to walk circles around him.

"You are beautiful," he said. "Gorgeous. You could have modeled for Michelangelo, back in the day. One day I may have you model for me, just so I can enjoy the view." He paused. "Some coffee, a good book, a good view, that does sound pleasing," Cas said talking to himself.

Dean wasn't sure he agreed, but was more focused on trying to kick off his pants before Cas changed his mind. He moaned as his boxers brushed against this cock. Damn, the angel played dirty.

"Not dirty," Cas corrected him. "I am trying to be persuasive," he explained, voice cool and full of logic. "If you accept your place at my side, you will have all the ograsms your body can handle and then some. If you persist in stubbornly trying to go after others, then you will be forever denied." Cas squeezed Dean's cock. "This is every bit as a beautiful as the rest of you, mortal flesh is not worthy of it."

Cas nodded towards the bed. "Assume whatever position you'd like," he said. "I am feeling generous tonight."

Dean paused. Face-to-face was way too intimate considering all the emotions he was still dealing with. He also wasn’t about to play cowgirl.

Hands and knees it was.

He crawled up on the bed and felt strong, but surprisingly gentle hands arrange some pillows under his hips to support him, pressing his head towards the mattress.

“Do not move,” Castiel ordered. “I want to taste you.”

“Taste…”

Dean’s question died as he felt Castiel’s tongue swipe tentatively against his whole.

“Oh!” Dean said. He hadn’t had a girl do that before.

Castiel seemed pleased by the reaction and did it again. And again. And again. At some points his tongue slipped in and all the sensations seemed to point straight to Dean’s cock.

“Cas! Please!”

“You are my gift, Dean,” Castiel said. “Worship is not a one-way street,” he promised. He straightened up and Dean heard Castiel flip open a lid and shortly there after, the tongue was replaced by a finger, slowly beginning to stretch the human. “I know not looking at all these women who want to throw themselves at you is hard, but you do not need them.” He reached around to Dean and gave another light tug on Dean’s cock. “You will understand soon.”

Dean had to admit, this did feel good – better than the harried first time on the barn floor of their last encounter, anyway, and his eyes fluttered shut as Cas began working another finger inside of him, and slowly still, one finger more.

“Good, _good_ ,” Castiel crooned, until there were three fingers inside of Dean and the human was mewling at the sensation and wanting more.

“Please,” Dean begged.

“You are ready,” Castiel noted.

Clothing disappeared and suddenly he felt the angel’s bare skin touching his own.

 _Also an improvement_ , Dean’s foggy brain insisted on reminding him.

Castiel removed his fingers and soon his cock was slowly filling Dean. The angel rocked his hips a few times, in semi-shallow strokes, as if he was searching for something.

Then Dean saw stars.

“There it is,” Castiel said, sounding pleased.

“Do that again!”

Cas growled. “What was that?”

“Do that again…please!” Fuck it. If Cas wanted to hear him beg, he’d beg.

“Asking nicely will get always get you ahead.” He paused and chuckled. “A head.” He thrust forward again, harder this time and Dean cried out in pure pleasure. “You can touch yourself,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

Dean wasted no time in bringing his hand to stroke himself, no more words being spoken as they turned to moans as they settled into a rhythm. Castiel rode just hard enough, and he’d had such a long weak of denial that it felt like every stroke was going straight to his dick.

“You can come,” Cas announced as he pulled back out before going back in balls deep in a single stroke.

With a strangled cry, Dean came harder than he had in ages, his ass clenching against Castiel and bringing the angel over the edge with him.

“Fuck,” Dean panted after several moments, once his wits had come back to him.

“So soon?” Cas asked amused. “I can arrange that but I thought you humans needed a longer time to recover.”

He groaned. “Metaphor Cas. I’m fucked out right now.”

Cas shook his head. “We will have to work on your stamina. I am nowhere near satiated right now. But I will let you rest so can perform to your best when we begin anew.”

Dean gave a strangled laugh. “Can you also get rid of whatever it was you did to my dick this past week? Do you know how much it sucks being left hanging like that?”

Cas gave a wry grin as he took Dean’s cock and began stroking it. “I have some idea.” He waved a hand that sent a shiver down Dean’s cock – and encouraged it to start growing again.

Apparently, the angel had a funny definition of what rest meant.

“But consider it done,” he said. “It was only meant to be a temporary measure to encourage you to only think of me when you seek your relief.”

Dean sighed. “Thank you, Castiel.”

“But judging on your thoughts, I can tell that lesson hasn’t quite sunk in yet,” he said. “But do not worry.” He climbed over to pile where he’d left his clothes out and pulled out a small package. “I hear this cock cages are fantastic at encouraging chastity. Next time we meet, you will report how effective it has been.”

Dean whimpered.

“But for now, you owe me three more orgasms, once for each time you denied me earlier in the week."

Dean let out a strangled moan, which Castiel paid no heed to. Dean was his, and he would use him as he saw fit.


End file.
